This invention relates to a typewriter and more particularly to a power-operated typewriter in which driven mechanisms such as a printing mechanism and a carriage return mechanism are driven by a powered motor in response to depressing of predetermined keys such as an alphanumeric key and a return key.
The power-operated typewriter of the prior art has a powered motor, an electric power switch for controlling power supply to the motor, a drive shaft driven by the motor. a driven mechanism including a printing mechanism and a carriage return mechanism each connected to the drive shaft through respective clutches, and control elements for normally holding these clutches in their disconnect state. Upon manipulation of a selected key, the control elements are operated for causing the clutches to actuate an associated mechanism in the driven mechanism. Thus, the printing mechanism or the carriage return mechanism performs its powered operation.
In this prior-art machine, though the motor stops itself through turning off the switch, any clutch may be caused erroneously to be connectable by depressing of an associated key. Thus, when the motor is restarted by turning on the switch, the printing or carriage return mechanism may be actuated through the connected clutches by the drive shaft to effect incidental printing or carriage return operations.